The Revenge Of Kaze'Aze
by OmegaZXChaser
Summary: Kaze'aze has a Plan for Destroy The Grand Chase after all the Chase doing.What's the plan is?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hi guys  
>This is my First Fanfic<br>i hope you enjoyed**

**Remember this:I do not OWN Granc Chase.i'm only own this story**

prologue

In the middle of Ellia Continent, a dark castle who being lead by a Dark called her Lady Kaze' is the evil queen of darkness who killed queen of Kanavan and make queen of Serdin follow the darkness even make a silver haired boy power is strong enough to make conflict between two guild.

One day she defeated by The Grand body lie on the thinking

"These Human...how can humans be this strong..."kaze'aze said. This is the FIRST time she said that

**In the casle**

"ughh.."the sliver haired boy said in pain.

"are you okay...Lass?"Arme said.

"not really,its like someone stab my back"Lass said he touched his back  
>they looking at Elesis right now<p>

"Sorry! I-i think you are kaze' i stab you on back" Elesis said

"Fine..."Lass said with emotionless tune

"well then let's get out of here before her gets up"Elesis said

"you go i'm catch up later..."Lass said,his sit on the middle of castle

"what?are you want possessed again?"Ronan said

"no, you can see from there"Lass pointing on the mountain not far from the castle

"Fine,let's go" They run to the mountain

"i wonder what he doing in the castle"Arme .

**Lass POV**

I gonna say good bye to her

"can't stand?"

"well lass,wanna join me again?" Kaze'said

"Never."i pick the dagger "i need this"

"huh what a mess."Kaze'aze said

I walk in the castle.i prepared to do this.

End of POV

"wait what do you do?"kaze'aze said

"you know me right?then you remember this stance"lass smirked

His right arm handed a scroll and left arm handed a dagger

"No.."she said

"Yes"He spin 360 degree 10 x time with the scroll opened and touch the paper of scroll with his dagger and the kunai come out from the like it have a paper with it

"Raven Walker!"He Say loudly

**On the top of the mountain**

"at least he want us to see the sunrise" jin said

"but what the lass doing in the castle"Lire said

"yeah maybe he-"Ryan stop talking when he know someone touch his shoulder

"What?"someone who touch his shoulder

"L-Lass? How long you have been here?"Ryan said

"just now,now look".the silver haired boy point on Kaze'aze Castle

"3..2..1.."he say with his hand closed the scroll and suddenly the castle explode

"What!"they shouting like not belive what they see

"h-how?"Arme was shocked

"i-i used meteor on those castle but not destroying anything"she said

"only these can destroying her place"he hand a dagger that her used to attack

"now let's go shall we?"Ronan said

"okay"they said

**On the ruined Castle**

"my castle...my soldier..What have they done"she look everywere it was ruined

"I'm gonna make a payback for The Grand Chase especially for you lass!" she Cried out

End of the prolouge

**Sorry fo bad opening but this is why the reason of the Title is**

**And see the other reason on next chapter  
>The other Character will came expect RufusLupus because i dont know his personality  
>well thats all from now<br>Bye!**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Morning

**Well I'm back  
>This Chapter i modified 3 Times ==<br>so i hope you enjoy  
>Remember:see the first Chapter before you read this Chapter<br>**

Chapter 2 "Bad Morning"

Two month Grand Chase now have additional are Sieghart,Amy,Mari,Dio,Zero and Ley

In the morning on now have a break time until Knight Master order them

"Morning Every One Time to wake up~" The Cheerfull loud voice by Amy

"Shut up ! You Pink Head! Dont you think your voice distrub everyone?" Elesis shout

"O yeah Red pumkin? Like What?" Amy called her back

Author POV

Well lets see the effect of 2 Distrubing Voice

Ryan:  
>He place the pillow to the head to cover his ear."Why this is always happening to me!"<p>

Ronan  
>still sleeping,but after hear the Loud Voice he fall from the bed<p>

Lire  
>She open her ayes and say "..huh how can this fight end?"<p>

Arme  
>hanging a staff and say "i want do it but i can't".in her front was a scroll with a word "Scroll of Portable Meteor – easy way to make people shut up"<p>

Lass  
>he's not on his is he going?<p>

Jin  
>like always,he get up too he training or jogging<br>"this why i ask Amy to make me gets up early" he said Happily

Sieghart  
>not on his bed or is he?<p>

Mari  
>the laboratory wall is made by suppressed wall so she cant hear anything from outside<p>

Dio  
>Dio is sleeping,but Alfred is remember his master say "when those two shout,make sure you do everything you can to not make me wake up by them" then he use a magic powder to make Dio can't be get for 1 hour.<p>

Zero  
>only Grandark on his bed,where Zero?<p>

Ley  
>she used a Headset from Jeeves for not get woke up by a how can she wake up then?<p>

Lass,Sieghart,Zero  
>you can find them on the roof of the sleep peacefully only the sun can woke them<p>

"Already morning? Well this is best sleep ever." Sieghart  
>"i'm full rest now"Zero said<br>"Yeah tomorow we bring our bed on this roof"Lass said

When Zero see the sun, he confused "um.. its true we have 2 sun?"  
>Lass and Sieghart got attention " Are this the first time you see sunrise?" lass said<br>Zero point on the secon sun. Sieghart and Lass Shock "This is the end of the world!" they cried out and go inside the manison. Zero still confused "hmm...?"

1 hours ealier

Jin POV

"i jog from Castle to Kerrie Beach. It would be nice if Amy comes with me,we can spend the time look the sunrise."

When i walk there are birds flying in the sky

"even a bird can wake up on these early morning...Wait why those bird have a long leg and one of them is big."  
>then a second they come to me.<p>

the bird said "where our food mistress?"

then the huge one said "what is this,they should be here."

who are they? Oh she look at me

"oh you are the first one to feed us? Great." The huge one said  
>"who are you guys?" then she answer "I'am Harpy queen,now lets eat this human !"<br>"So you gonna eat me ? not in your life" i'm gonna take... _darn,i didnt bring my chamma or varja,fine lets end this fight with open hand now and go home safely_

She attack very fast,i dodge it.

Now my chance "Come ON! Dragon Uppercut" i punch her but she still flying.

"huh its that what your got? Now try dogde this" she said.

she Launch her self like a rocket,i dogde very quickly._if i doing this too long i maybe really can be a food._

I'm concentrate. Then i'm now in burning mode.

"huh what he doing now?" she said. I make a Large Circle with fire."wait are you gonna make us roasted bird? Oh hell no!" she panic.

"it's late to turn back THESE !."  
>i charged this until its overload then ready to launch<p>

"FIST OF 10.000 HELLS !" and its burn all of those bird.

"waaaaaah!" they burning 1 by 1.

"i'm gonna take you later BurningBoy!" she Cried out  
>"My name is would be BEST to remember."<p>

Then they all gone.

"Huh what a mess,but hey my Skill its now throw more longer i thank to that Harpy later" i look my watch  
>"ow its about time to Breakfast i better go home faster"<p>

End of POV

**In the Castle**

Arne and Amy is cooking in the prepared a Omelet. They ask Lire to prepared the dish and the is out from the her laboratry with her hair is mess, what is she doing in laboratory anyway?. Ryan out with weird face because he didnt have enough night he only care about the garden on the backside of the is wake up,but he's feel heavy even for a walk.

"uh why i feel heavier than before?"Dio said in weakly voice."what dou you give to me Alfred?" he ask  
>"just a little of this sir"Alfred give the powder to him. "so this is one of those little annoying mage experiment again,huh?" he give back to Alfred.<br>Later second Jeeves come to Dio  
>"Excuse me for the distrubing sir,can you help me in second?" he ask,<br>"what?" Dio answer  
>"mistress take a deep sleep sir,and cannot wake up" he said<br>"why do you ask me?" Dio said with his face is little red  
>"maybe she would not get angry if only her friend wake her up"He said in low tone<br>"fine" dio go to the Ley bed room

5 minute later

"well,its everyone here?~" Amy said cheerfully  
>"only jin,dio and ley not here?" Lire answer<br>"well jin just take a bath and-" Arme word stoped by looking sieghart and lass in shock face."Why you two frightened?"Arme said  
>Lass and Sieghart did'nt answer the question<br>"these two like seeing 'unknown' thing in their life" Mari identified Sieghart and Lass.  
>"Zero you with them,right what happen?" Arme ask<br>"i just see 2 sun when the sunrise 's that true this day we have 2 sun?"Zero said  
>"no way,i only see one now" Ronan on the window starring at the sun(with dark glasses of course).<br>Jin come to the dinner table "Morning everyone and...why are you discussing until make those two frightened? It not usual" he ask with little chuckle."i.. that.." Sieghart first word on the table  
>"it's... not... true right...?" Lass next sentence.<br>Then Jin sighed "anyway,i found a weird harpy who call her self a "queen" have you all regonized?"jin ask  
>"so those who invited us to the beach?"Elesis bring a Paper Invitation<br>"then i make them burn with my Ultimate skill to the sky." Jin said  
>"wait.."Zero cut the talk<br>"if you in karrie beach you must be seen a double sun right?"Zero ask him  
>"what? no way man,maybe you..."he stop talking and thinking<br>"wait Zero see my Fist of 10.000 Hells skill? Wow it mean my skill is growing up"he say in his thought  
>"maybe you see my skill don't you?"he ask Zero<br>"maybe.."Zero think again  
>then Lass and Sieghart got attention "so Jin is that your skill?" Sieghart ask."Yes why?"Jin said<br>Everyone sighed "well you two okay now?"Arme ask."Fine"Lass answer in usual tone  
>"So...Now you two are back in line again lets have a breakfast then."Amy said<br>When they pick the dish,they hear a loud from Ley room "Pervert! Eat This!"  
>"well maybe we should not distrubing them..." Lire said<p>

5 Minute earlier

Dio POV

This is embarrassing, even for a demon. Why i should wake her up? Anyway is too late to turn back. I already in her room. Her room is cozy and warm. The decoration is expensive enough.  
>Well lets I try to say this"Hey Ley, Wake up it's already morning"<br>she didn't respond  
>"Hey Wake UP" i tried more loudly.<br>wait...what she wear on her head,when i close to her(actually i'm on her bed right now, i realize she use headset.i pick hear head set.i wonder if she forget to take out the headset  
>Suddenly she know what i'm doing."D-Dio?" she say in weak voice<br>Oh crap,i have 2 second remaining to get out from this bed before..  
>"Pervert! Eat This!" She Punch me on the face until i fell to the ground<br>"What are you doing in my room dio?" of course she angry to me  
>"You must thanks to me to take this headset from your ear"I answer<br>"I dont care get out!" She more angry than before  
>"Fine" i walking to the door<p>

end of Dio POV

Well lets see what Kaze'Aze doing

in dark castle,She building again the Kastle  
>she sit on her throne with a magic ball in her right hand<br>"so she fail my first opening plan,well it's just Only the begining hahaha,HAHAHAHA!"

That's the end of Chapter 2

**Well sorry if my grammar is bad.  
>Also i'm imagination if Jin 3rd Fighter skill just big as a Sun<strong>

**Well i hope i can write the next chapter fast**

**Review Please?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Paradom Invasion

Chapter 3 Paradom Invasion

**In the Castle**

"hehehe this is must keep them busy" Kaze'Aze just look from the overwatch tower too see her troops. It all like paradom , paradomini, ancient paradom. It can't be counted by a calculator or something. One of Dark Anmon Guard come to Kaze'Aze. "Mistress here's the total of Crystal you must pay" he handed to Kaze'Aze."oh well" She writing something on it "here,take this back to Thaitaros" she said. "yes Mistress!" he run off to the Hall of the Castle."let's see what the Grand Chase reaction" she take out the magic ball and she saw the visual of Grand Chase Manison

**In the hall**  
>"WHAT THESE? " Thaitaros Cried loudly "Come on All of my Troop Let's Finish this!" and they all start walking. The Paper fly on the sky and hit the face of dark anmon scout."oh i see why he running like that" "What's she writing on it?" one of the guard said ."If you can't destroying the Manison, I want your head on my wall in my room and take your soul, you know i doesn't like waiting right?"<br>"well... i think we must on our post now" the guard say

**In the manison**

Well everyone busy like they were. Lass and Zero sleeping on the roof from morning to afternoon. Arme in Library resreaching her magic. Amy go to the training ground to support is on outside of the manison wall because she always make destruction if she train inside the wall. Lire in the upper of the wall to train her archery,some time she hit Elesis. Dio just sit on the sofa on 2nd floor. Ley having a SPA in her and Ryan is still on a mission to visit the trial forrest because the orc is attacking people is.. well he's on th Laboratory with Mari and what all he doing? Sleeping. 

Outside of the manison wall

Elesis practice with other High rank guard. When she take a rest she watch on the mountain. "Hey guard, why the colour of the Mountain is start yellow?"She ask. "eh,it's true what that is?" the Guard watch the mountain."Scout! Can you check it out?" Elesis ask his Scout. "Yes, miss Elesis" then the Scout Guard run to the mountain,"What is that thing?"

_30 Minute later_

Her Scout running back from the mountain. He's like going to give a signal. He come's to Elesis  
>"Miss,Elesis...i...saw..-" he panted. "Whoa slow down" she give him a bottle of drink. After he drink it he says "I saw-"<p>

**On the Laboratory**

Mari is Finished her working. She wanted to test it on Sieghart, but of course he will injured badly even he's Immortal. Sieghart then come's to Mari  
>"What these?" he ask<br>"oh this is—" her word interrupted by the Danger siren suddenly on  
>"Attention Everyone! We surrounded by the Paradom! Be on your guard! Defend The Manison with all cost! All the Grand Chase regroup on the Battle Strategy room NOW!" Knight Master sound from Microphone<br>"i think i can test this thing" she said  
>"ow,man can i get my 36 hour of sleeping? well let's go to the living room then" he ask. They run to the living room<p>

Living room,Manison

Everyone is on the Battle Strategy toom.  
>Knight Master give a speech."As the Scout Informed us, he saw a Large Troop of Paradom. Look like they have a explosive spell on them."<br>"so he want to destroying our house?"Sieghart said  
>"we don't know the purpose but it seem they want a battle with us" Knight Master Said<br>"Here's the strategy Elesis and Lire on west garrison, Lass and Zero on east garrison, jin And Amy on the north side,Sieghart and Mari on south garrison, Arme go with me you on the top roof of the Manison. For Dio and ley i have a special task for you" Knight master said  
>"What's the plan's?" Dio asked<br>"I know you two love destruction, so i task you to push trough to find who behind the invasion" Knight Master Said  
>"W-What? With him?" Ley ask,she bulshed a little<br>"hm? you have a problem?" dio ask  
>"B-but.." she can't say anything<br>"Well now Go! Defend this Castle with all cost" Knight master said and they start running  
>"hey what's my job then?"Arme ask the Knight Master<br>"well from the queen of serdin said she need your help to do something." Knight Master said  
>"okay Leave it to me"Arme start running<p>

**Outside Manison**

"Surrender Grand Chase! You cannot run away from my ... uh... how many paradom i have...? " Thaitaros count his paradoms. "Sir can we just attack them?" the orc sweatdroped. Thaitaros clear his throat. "You have 10 second to Surrender! " 

_**How the Grand Chase survive this invasion? Find out next chapter ^ ^**_


End file.
